


Complete

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Someone's coming. Wanda felt a presence moving at the speed of sound moving towards her.Post-WV Fix-it
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 7
Kudos: 131
Collections: anonymous





	1. Together, Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I need a Fix-itfic and couldn't find one so I wrote one down myself. It's not much but I hope if you're going through WV withdrawals this will help you.

Someone's coming. Wanda felt a presence moving at the speed of sound moving towards her. She can still hear the voice of her sons inside her head begging her to help them. She closed the book then walked towards the door preparing for an attack when she heard a voice she never thought she'll hear again through the door.

"Wanda."

She knows this Vision was not her Vision, her husband, her partner. This Vision was sent to kill her by S.W.O.R.D. She blasted the door open and saw him, a Vision all white, an unnatural color.

"Did they send you to finish the job?!" Wanda shouted.

"No," Vision whispered looking at her in awe. Wanda can't fall for whatever trick they're pulling.

Wanda's hands glowed red, "Then why are you here?"

"To find you," Vision's expression softened as he moved towards her. He entered the house and closed the door behind him. He exuded a great sense of calm as he moved.

"Lies!" Wanda shouted. "You're here to kill me!" Red balls of energy started to form on her hands.

Vision opened his arms, a clear sign of surrender. He stood in the middle of the room, showing no signs of attacking. "If you truly belive that, then take my life, it's yours," he said.

Wanda's eyes watered, as tears began to form. Hope started to bubble inside her heart. "Prove it to me," she challenged.

"Then feel me," Vision gestured his right hand to his forhead, the place where the Mind Stone used to sit.

From the red energy ord from her hand a red beam blasted to Vision's forehead. Then she saw it. His memories, his feelings, and his love for her. It is him, her Vision. Tears fell down Wanda's cheeks. She crossed the room quickly and held Vision. He arms immediately warped around her. His right hand cradling her head. Wanda pushed a bit back and looked up finding him smiling down at her. She caressed his face, "How?"

"I knew nothing when I was reactivated. All I knew was I had to follow orders. It wasn't until The Vision inside the Hex... he touched my forehead. I felt for a second the power of the Mind Stone, then I remembered everything. I flew away immediately, I knew they would try to use me again. I wanted to find you but I knew I had to lay low. When I found out that you went missing I started looking for you."

Wanda could not believe her eyes. She leaned up to kiss him, he met her half way. Vision pulled back and placed Wanda's right hand on his forehead.

"Give me his memories," he whispered against her lips. Her eyes widened. "If my theory that my emotions are from the power of the Mind Stone is correct, he transferred some power from the stone back in me. He is of the stone's power. He is me."

"No, I don't want to risk losing you again," Wanda refused.

"I saw eveything that happened, the sitcoms. I envied him but I was him. I felt him calling me here, like a part of me missing, finding a way to be complete again."

"I don't need him anymore. You're here..." He suddenly kissed her cutting her sentence. He took her face into his hands.

"Let me be your husband again. Let me share what happened inside the Hex. Let me feel you."

With their eyes connected, Wanda pushed her energy into him. From her hands the energy was red but it turned to yellow as it entered him. Somehow inside her was all the memories, the essence of the Vision who comforted, cared and loved her inside the Hex. As she pulled back her hand the Vision before her started to change. The colors she knew him so well as started to show on his skin. When he finally returned to full color, the small area where the Mind stone used sit glowed yellow then dimmed.

"Darling," Vision smiled and kissed her again. Wanda threw her arms and legs around him and kissed him back with all her passion. His hands immediately flew under her ass carrying her. He pushed her against the wall then kissed her harder.

"I missed you," Wanda exhaled between kisses. She felt her cunt starting to moist. She missed him every part of him. "Take me. Take me now," she demanded. She snap her fingers, her clothes were suddenly gone.

She felt his cock phased into existence against her cunt. It was hard, huge and thick. She needs it inside her.

"Are you sure?"

Wanda reached in between her and took his cock into her hand and directed it into her pussy. Vision lowered her into his cock.

 _Complete_. Her mind whispered.

"Hard please, need to feel," Wanda begged.

Having a body that never tires and with super human strength, Vision craddled her legs in his arms, held her by her torso and fucks her harder. Though he does not need to cum, he does feel plessure. He focused on her face and the spasmings of her pussy to gauge how much more she needs. He increased the warmth of his cock and expanded it a bit. He remembers how she likes it. She likes being completely filled by his cock. She loves hearing the obsene noises that comes as their bodies slap together.

Vision knew she was about to cum. He started to pulse his cock as if it was cumming. She started to spasm in his arms. Her cum gushed out. He rearranged her until her legs were around his torso again and held her against his crest. She was breathing heavily, her skin damp with sweat.

Vision carried Wanda to the sofa and sat down with her still on top of him and his cock still firmly inside her.

"I love you," he whispered on her hair.

"I love you too," she answered as her eyes began to water again.

They pulled back and looked at each other. A soft smile were in both of their faces. No one can separate them anymore. She saw in Vision's mind that she was now his priority. That unless the world was ending and he was the only one who can change it, he was never leaving her side. The way S.W.O.R.D. disregarded his wishes changed something inside him. He will still help, he will still protect Earth, that was a given. But he vowed to never be a puppet to anyone anymore. His loyalty was now firmly on Wanda.

Suddenly she remembered the voices of their children she heard from the book. Vision felt her alarm. "What is it Wanda?"

"I don't know how to explain..."

He placed her hand again on his forehead, "Show me."

Wanda pushed her memories into Vision and showed him.

"Billy... Tommy..." Vision whispered. "How...?"

"Later," Wanda asked. She knew that there's so many things she needs to tell him. But right now all she wants is to feel him. Vision nodded, she didn't notice that their thoughts were still connected.

"Later then, darling. And whatever it may be, I'm going to be here," he said with full conviction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Kindly leave comment if you can.


	2. Knowing the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their reunion, Wanda and Vision talks about what happened inside the Hex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. So I'm back. I honestly thought this will be oneshot, guess my brain found more to write. I don't know how long this story will be, because I can't really commit to making a multichapter story and if my muse can find a story beyond a canon-divergent narrative.
> 
> That said, I'm sure there will be a chapter after this and if I do continue I kinda have an idea where I will be ending the story. See my end notes for that, but be warned it will kinda spoil the possible direction the story is going.
> 
> So, on with the show.

After their reunion, a quick shower and getting dressed, Wanda showed Vision around the cabin. She still couldn't believe he was there with her outside the Hex. Even though she hates Hayward for what he did to Vision, she also wants to thank him for putting him back together. She also wanted to thank the Vision inside the Hex. It was through his actions that the Vision before her remembered her. While showering she tried to search in her the essence the Vision from the Hex, but found none anymore. Somehow it did transfer into the Vision in front of her, who was now at the kitchen and started to prepare dinner.

"You don't have to do that," Wanda insisted, trying to pry the pan out of Vision's hand.

Vision raised his arm until she couldn't reach the pan anymore and smiled, "I'm cooking and you can't stop me."

She shook her head, raised her hands jokingly then gestured to the fridge, "Fine. Make anything you want. Make sure it tastes good."

"Will do my best darling," he answered with a small smile then began to cook.

Wanda entered the bedroom and saw the book. She knew she needs to tell Vision everything, that she's the Scarlet Witch, the prophecy, the dark magic she learned, the voices she heard and how her actions may lead to something close to the end of the world. She was scared, she knows how he thinks, how he sees his purpose of existing, and his moral compass.

"I can hear to thinking," she heard Vision called from the kitchen.

"I'm scared," she whispered. Wanda knew he could still hear her, he does have super senses.

"Of what?"

"That you'll leave once you find out what I did. Of what's happening. That I've become dark and..."

She suddenly felt Vision's arms around her, hugging her from behind.

"Nothing in this universe can ever separate me from you, Wanda," he said softly on her ear. "Whatever it may be, we'll solve it together."

She nodded then placed her hands on top of his arms. 

"Now let me finish cooking then you can tell me everything after dinner."

He kissed her on her hair then walked back to the kitchen. She sighed and followed him. He was setting down her food on the dining table when she saw him again. He made her a simple omelette, crispy bacon and tossed salad. She realized didn't even notice how much time she must have been standing and thinking in the bedroom. Vision sent her an encouraging smile and pulled a chair for her.

Wanda took a deep breath, sat down and began to eat. Vision sat beside her silently, alternatingly between looking at her, looking outside from the window and just around the room. He didn't try to initiate a conversation, he somehow knew she needed time to gather her thoughts. Once she finished eating, he quickly took her dishes, placed it on the sink then returned sitting beside her.

"Don't hate me," Wanda said weakly. Looking down at hands on her lap.

Vision took her hand, gave it a gentle squeeze. "I will never hate you Wanda," he said softly yet with conviction. "You have nothing to fear when it comes to you losing me." With his other hand, he placed it under her chin and gently raised her face, she closed her eyes.

She felt his lips against hers, the lightest of kisses. He pulled back then his thumb started to caress her cheek. "Look at me, Wanda," he asked. She could feel his breath against her cheek. She opened her eyes and found him looking lovingly at her. "I am your husband. No matter what, I am with you through sickness and health," he encouraged. "And honestly, even after death," he added jokingly.

This earned Vision a chuckle from Wanda. He sat back straight and held right hand with both of his hands. With a final encouraging smile and nod, he waited for her to tell her story.

Wanda took a deep breath and told him everything. After Tony's funeral, Clint offered Wanda a place in his home but she refused. She didn't want to bother his family, she knew how much pain Clint went through after the snap, and that he just got his family back. She only found out about what happened to Vision's body when she asked Bruce about it, since he was one of the people who created Vision. Bruce explained to her Vision's final wishes, that S.W.O.R.D. has the body and vowed to follow those wishes. Steve then gave her the envelope which contained the title of the land that Vision secretly purchased at Westview before he left to return the Infinity Stones. 

When she found his body at S.W.O.R.D. being dismantled she left completely helpless. She wanted to take his body but couldn't, what Hayward said that she has no right to take him cut her deeply. Hayward made her feel that her relationship with Vision was insignificant to everyone, that meant she was insignificant. She had nothing of him other than the title. So she went to Westview, and as she stood there seeing the place where they could have grown old together, what it could have been, should have been, but will never will be, then something broke inside her. Power she didn't even know she had suddenly created everything she wanted, a life with him that she was denied of.

She then told him what happened in the Hex. That she knew it wasn't real. She knew everything that was going on, but that her mind also tried to forget while she was in there. As if her mind really believed it was her new reality.

She told him that her greatest fear while inside the Hex was losing the life she was given, even if she was the one who made it. She was willing to be the villian of her own story as long as she can be with him and their children.

The whole time Wanda told her story, Vision listened to her with no interruption. He gave his full attention and exuded a great sense calmness to balm her fears. She began to tell him about Agnes, how she inserted herself in the life she created in Westview. She never truly understood why she was there, but she liked having a female friend after losing Natasha. Tears began to fall down her cheeks as she narrates Agnes' betrayal, that she was a witch named Agatha Harkness. That the witch was their to take the power that she didn't know she had that created the Hex. Her body shook as she relived what happened in Agatha's basement. How Agatha forced her to through her past, using their children as hostage. That she relived how she lost her parents. That the reason her life in the Hex were like sitcoms because watching those sitcoms always gave her comfort. The first moment she connected with him. The emptiness she felt at the S.W.O.R.D. base and finally the creation of the Hex and the Vision inside it.

"She told me I was the Scarlet Witch. I realized that the woman I saw in the stone was me as the Scarlet Witch, that it was my future I saw," she added.

She then told him how the Hex was broken. She voice cracked and as she tried to recount her farewell with the Vision of the Hex.

"No need for that part darling," Vision requested. "You don't need to remember losing me. As I said in there, I was a voice with no body, a body but not human, then memory made real." He smiled then leaned forward and kissed her forehead. He suddenly carried her to the sofa and sat down, her on his lap, holding her dearly. Wanda wrapped her arms around his neck, her whole body shaking. "And here I am now, living again, the next state of my existance," he pulled back and looked into her eyes. "The existance were I share my life with you for eternity," he added with a smile.

Wanda smiles back. He kissed her tears away as he waited for her to calm down but she started to hickup. He place her gently on the sofa, then went to the kitchen to get her a glass of water.

"We can continue this tomorrow Wanda if you want to," he said with concern as she drank her water.

Wanda shook her head and handed the glass back to Vision. "No, I think we need to finish this tonight," she said weakly.

Vision moved and phased quickly to return the glass to the kitchen, got her a blanket, slowed down, placed the blanket on her lap, then sat beside her.

"I understand, darling. I am just concerned about your wellbeing after everything that happened today," he reasoned.

"We need to finished this tonight because of this."

Wanda's hand waved an enchantation and summoned the book. It appeared before them, floating, the book emitting a strange energy.

"Is that the book Agatha was using?" Vision said while looking at the book.

"Yes."

He turned and look at her, she was already looking at him, then he asked, "Then, what is this book Wanda?" His voice was even yet cautious. He took her hand and nodded, his message that he was with her no matter what she was going to tell him.

Wanda took a calming breath. She pupils glowed red.

"The book that prophecied the Scarlet Witch. The book were I heard our Tommy and Billy's voices."

Vision's eyes widens. His head turned to look at the book before them. Wanda flowed his gaze, flicked her hand, the book opened.

"This is the Darkhold."

"Mom! Mom! Dad! Please help us! _FIND US_!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again. If I do continue the story, everything will be happening within the vicinity of the cabin and around it and it will probably end with Dr. Strange arriving. And I'll be honest, I just really don't want to end up abandoning the story if I go too canon-divergent. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Kindly leave a comment if you can and see you soon.


End file.
